Current sources are commonplace in DACs. However, these current sources can be plagued with problems stemming from errors that are naturally produced in the current sources. Some examples of conventional arrangements are U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,691; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,217; U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,618; U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,228; U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,815; U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,769; U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,613; U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,842; U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,787; U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,055; and U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 20060152282.